Przygody Patty Kate Ratliff
by Klaine-Samcedes 91
Summary: Główną bohaterką jest 14 letnia Kicia (Patty Kate Ratliff) siostra Tommy Joe Ratliffa i przyszywana siostra Chrisa -znanego własciela firmy ochroniarskiej.Po smierci rodzicow opieke przejmuje Tommy Joe.Kicia jest znaną nastoletnią gwiezdą muzyki pop ,która mocno namiesza w zyciu Adama i bandu. Adommy, Adam Lampert i Tommy Joe Ratliff
1. Chapter 1

_**Bohaterowie opowiadania pt. Przygody Patty Kate Ratliff**_

**Główni**

Kate Ratliff

Joe Ratliff

Anderson.

**Band Adama **

Adam -wokalista

Tommy Joe -główny basista

Alice - basistka

Isaac – klawisze, dyrektor muzyczny

Monti – gitara

brak imienia - perkusista

Brook – choreograf,tancerka

Sasha – tancerka

James – tancerz

Terenc – tancerz

brak imienia - chórek

brak imienia - chórek

Menadżer : Damian Anderson ( mąż Chrisa Andersona ).

**Band Patty Kate **

Patty Kate – wokalistka

Carl – gitara basowa

Ryan – gitara ,dyrektor muzyczny

Marko – klawisze ,dyrektor muzyczny

Dean – perkusista

Alison – tancerka

Eryka – tancerka

Carlos – tancerz

Eryk – tancerz

Kim – chórek

Carole – chórek

Menadżer :Damian Anderson (mąż Chrisa Andersona).

**Prywatna ochrona Patty Kate**

Dereck

Deryl

Niko

Marko

**Firma ochroniarska chroniąca oba zespoły należy do Chrisa Andersona.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Prolog**_

15 lat wcześniej

Piętnastoletni chłopiec siedział na łóżku i próbował w skupieniu uczyć się na jutrzejszy sprawdzian z matmy,kiedy w pewnym momencie usłyszał hałas dochodzący zza ściany. Okazała się że to jego matka ,ciężko sapała. Kobieta była w dziewiątym miesiącu ciąży i nie długo miała rodzić. Wyszedł z pokoju i skierował się w kierunku pokoju rodziców ,gdzie aktualnie odpoczywać jego matka. Zapukał po usłyszeniu cichego wejść. Wszedł i zobaczył matkę w pospiechu krążącą po pokoju i pakująca co potrzebne rzeczy do pójścia do szpitala.

-Mamo co się dzieje – zapytał Tommy Joe .

-Wody mi odeszły i niedługo będę rodzic. Musze się dostać do szpitala a w związku z tym ze ojca nie ma w domu a ty jesteś pod ręką zawieziesz mnie tam..

-A dlaczego ja nie mogłaś zadzwonić po karetkę .- pyta opryskliwie chłopak

- Po wczorajszej imprezie nie i nie pyskuj,chłopcze. Kluczyki są zawieszone przy drzwiach w kuchni. Wyprowadź samochód ja zaraz zejdę. Chłopak z dezaprobatą pokręcił głowa na słowa matki i wyszedł z pokoju. Piec minut później samochód stał przed domem. Kobieta po spakowaniu potrzebnych rzeczy zeszła do samochodu ,zamknęła drzwi od domku jednorodzinnego gdzie mieszkali i ruszyli.

-Jak dojedziemy do szpitala zadzwoń do ojca ,niech przyjedzie skoro znowu mnie w to wpakował – powiedziała kobieta.

-Dobrze mamo. Godzinę później znaleźli się przed szpitalem ,kobieta zaczęła mieć coraz częstsze skurcze,kiedy ja po wyciągnięciu z samochodu zabrali na porodówkę. Chłopak tak jak obiecał zadzwonił do ojca

-Cześć tato mama jest w szpitalu na porodówce. Niedługo powinna urodzić kazała ci przekazać że masz przyjechać .

-Postaram się przyjechać jak najszybciej.

Godzinę później starszy pan Ratliff przyjechał do szpitala,kiedy wszedł i zapytał w recepcji o zonę okazało się że ta jeszcze nie urodziła ,ale w każdej chwili dziecko może przyjść na świat..Kiedy

panowie Ratliff weszli do pokoju na porodówce gdzie znajdowała się kobieta. Pani Ratliff chodziła zła i zmęczona po pokoju ,skurcze były coraz częstsze minęły dopiero trzy godziny,jak była w szpitalu a piec (jak poinformowali ja lekarze wody odeszły).Przez cała noc kobieta chodziła w ta i z powrotem ,dopiero na ranem w sposób tradycyjny urodziła zdrową i płaczącą dziewczynkę. Po umyciu jej z krwi i innych wydzielin ojciec wziął ja na ręce i pokazał chłopcu ze słowami

-To twoja młodsza siostra teraz ty tez jesteś za nią odpowiedzialny.

Chłopak jeszcze wtedy nie wiedział ,ale to były prorocze słowa. Dziewczynka dostała na imię Patty Kate Ratliff. I jeszcze tego samego dnia została zabrana do domu .Kiedy wrócili do domu od razu położyli dziecko do łóżeczka. A rodzice w tym czasie zeszli do kuchnia świętować przy kubkach herbaty pojawienie się nowego członka rodziny,chłopak wrócił do siebie musiał

powtórzyć materiał na sprawdzian z matmy. Do czasu kiedy dziecko ,trzeba było karmić piersią opiekowała się nią matka z pomocą Tommiego ,później ,kiedy dziewczynka mogła już pic z butelki opieka nad małą przejęła babcia razem z chłopakiem. Matka w tym czasie wolała chodzić na imprezy i upijać się do nie przytomności oraz ćpać. Taka była codzienność. Ojciec tez nie miał czasu prowadził firmę i cały wolny czas poświęcał jej. Patty rosła jak drożdżach jak miała siedem miesięcy zaczęła raczkować i mówić krótkie słowa takie Jo albo baba. Trzeba było mieć oczy wokół głowy bo Młoda wchodziła wszędzie i chodziła za wszystkimi. Głownie za starszym bratem i jego starszym przyjacielem Chrisem,który od czasu do czasu wpadał do niego. Polubił Młodą ,sam miał młodszą siostrę więc wiedział jak pomóc Tommy Joe ,który ewidentnie wziął na siebie za dużo a raczej nałożona za dużo na jego barki. Od tego czasu obaj przyjaciele pomagali babci Joe w opiece nad Młoda ,której później nadali przydomek Kicia po chodziła tak jak koty swoimi drogami i w nietypowe miejsca. Ale nie tylko dlatego Patty jak była zmęczona całodziennym poznawaniem świata zawsze zawijała się w głąbek obok brata. Który podnosił ja i zabierał do łóżeczka .Tak minęło pięć lat w międzyczasie Tommy Joe poszedł na studia,ale zawsze wracał na weekend. W pozostałe dni tygodnia w opiece babci pomagał Chris,zżył się z Tommym oraz z Patty do tego stopnia ze postanowił ja chronić. Chris był starszy od Tommy Joe o dwa lata i mieszkał po drugiej stronie ulicy .Był studentem drugiego roku bezpieczeństwa narodowego. Czas leciał jak szalony nie wiadomo kiedy Patty skończyła osiem lat i poszła do szkoły. W szkole jak to szkole sprawdziany,prace domowe i dużo nauki. W czasie wolnym a miała go niewiele chodziła na kurs tańca,kurs gry nauki na gitarze,klawiszach oraz naukę śpiewu. Rodzice spełniali wszystkie jej zachcianki,byle im tylko nie przeszkadzała. To na babci spadła cała opieka nad dziewczyną. Obie dogadywały się bardzo dobrze,dziewczyna słuchała się babci tak jak by słuchała się braci. Tak braci Kicia traktowała Chrisa jak swojego przyszywanego brata. Patty występowała tez publicznie razem ze swoją grupą taneczną ,pochodząca z kursu tańca na który chodziła .Na jednym z występów ,kiedy dziewczyna miała 13 zobaczył ja mendzeń z słynnego studia .Dziewczyna zatańczyła w rożnych stylach tanecznych i zaśpiewała jedną z piosenek. Kiedy mężczyzna słyszał jej wokal postanowił podpisać z nią umowę. Wiedział ze dziewczyna jest nie pełnoletnia więc najpierw spotka się z jej rodzicami u niej w domu.

-Dzień dobry państwo są rodzicami Patty Ratliff ?

-Tak a o co chodzi -pyta ojciec dziewczyny

-Byłem na występie taneczno – wokalnym waszej córki i chciałbym z nią podpisać umowę na wydanie własnej płyty.-powiedział mężczyzna .Ojciec nie wiedział co powiedzieć był w szoku, że ktoś w ogóle zainteresował się tym co robi jego córka. Dopiero pojawienie się zony wyrwało go z odrętwienia.

-Może chce pan kawy albo herbaty – zapowiedzi matka dziewczyny.

-Kawy poproszę.

-Kochanie pójdziesz ze mną -kobieta zwróciła się do męża.

-Oczywiście już idę.

XXXXX

W tym samym czasie w kuchni

- Hm wiesz co kochanie możemy na tym nieźle zarobić.

-No nie wiem -odpowiedział pan Ratliff

-Ostatnio twoja firma nie przynosi zbyt dużych dochodów ledwo nam starczy od dziesiątego do dziesiątego,A do tego jeszcze ostatni rok studiów Tommy Joe. I nauka Patty oraz jej zajęcia dodatkowe.- mówi kobieta.- Jeśli się zgodzisz nie będziesz musiał pracować,dziewczyna będzie zarabiać na nas i na nasze zachcianki. Będziemy mogli swobodnie jak dawniej imprezować.

- No nie wiem a co zrobimy jak Tommy się dowie nie pochwali tego. Wiesz że ma bzika na punkcie siostry .

- Nie dowie się o tym dziewczyna będzie występować pod pseudonimem np. Hm..Mam Patricia McBride co ty na to i będzie nosić peruka jak dziewczyna w tym serialu co tak namiętnie ogląda Hannah Montana. Zgódź się ,to będzie nasz jedyny warunek i oczywiście honorarium.

-Zgoda przekonałaś mnie tym ostatnim kasa nam się przyda. A co z nauka i babcią.

-Babcią się nie martw jak jej powiemy że Patty będzie kontynuować naukę tylko że indywidualnym trybie to nie będzie wtrącać.

- Jesteś sprytna i mądra kochanie zgadzam się .

Z gotową kawą wracają do salonu.

XXXXX

W salonie po postawieniu kubków na blacie i usiądziecie na kanapie zaczynają rozmowę z wysłannikiem studia.-oto

- Zgadzamy się na podpisanie umowy,ale jest kilka warunków ,które musicie spędzić

córka będzie występować pod pseudonimem Patricia McBride w ten sposób zachowa swoje prywatne życie.

2.Będzie miała indywidualny tok nauczania.

będzie wynosiło 2 mln dolarów.

Zgadza się pan na nasze warunki. Mężczyzna patrzy na rodziców dziewczyny z zastanowieniem.

W końcu po paru nastu minutach odpowiada

-Zgadzam się ,ale jeśli chodzi o honorarium to muszę się porozumieć ze studiem ale ogólnie zgadzam się na państw warunki. Państwa córka jest tego warta ma wrodzony talent ,rzadko spotykany u tak młodej dziewczyny. Proszę mi dać chwile zadzwoni do studia i przyjadę do państwa jutro z gotowa umową. Jeszcze tego samego wieczoru menadżer skontaktował się ze studiem i następnego dnia z gotowa umowa pojawił się późnym popołudniem w salonie państwa Ratliff.

-Rozmawiałem ze studiem zgodzili się na państwa warunki. Tu maja państwo umowę wstępną. P o wydaniu płyty i zdobyciu miejsca na listach przebojów studio podpisze z córka umowę na stałe a honorarium będzie zależne od ilości sprzedanych płyt i jej miejscu na listach przebojów. Rodzice wzięli do ręki umowę i czytając ja szeptali między sobą.

-Zgadzamy się na warunki zawarte w umowie.- powiedzieli i podpisali ja. Od tego momentu kariera ich córki ruszyła pełna parą. Przez cały rok dziewczyna wraz z grupa muzyków pracowała nad płyta. Płyta została wydana na początku roku i od razu podbiła serca miliony fanów na całym świecie. Piosenki były mieszanką popu ,rocka ,soulu i funky połączona z współczesnym brzmieniem. Jej mentorami byli Madonna,Michael Jackson. W tym samym czasie Tommy skończył studia i wstąpił do zespołu Adama Lamberta najpierw jako klawiszowiec,później jako basista. Wbrew zakazom rodziców rodzeństwo utrzymywało ze sobą kontakt. Tommy Joe wiedział o tym że jego siostra podpisała umowę ze studiem. Właściwie wiedział o wszystkim od samej siostry. Powiedziała mu o tym od razu jak rodzice podpisali umowę ale poprosiła żeby udawał niewiedze. Mężczyzna zgodził się pod warunkiem ze jej ochroną zajmie się Chris. Dziewczyna zgodziła się .Nie miała kontaktu z Chrisem od jakiegoś czasu. Wie tylko tyle że po studiach otworzył własną firmę ochroniarską ,która jest znana i chroni celebritów. Tommy Joe skontaktował się z nim i wyjaśnił sytuacje. Chris jeszcze tego samego dnia zadzwonił do studia i złożył intratną propozycje. Nikt nie wie na czym ona polegała jedynym jej skutkiem było to ze bez sprzeciwu studio zgodziło się żeby ochraniał Patricia McBride. Jej płyta od razu od wydania zdobyła wysokie noty. A jej teledyski były pełne seksapilu i zabawy, w końcu sama tworzyła choreografie do swoich teledysków. W ciągu roku zyskała sporo znajomych i przyjaciół ,ale nie zapomniała o braciach z którymi spędzała każdą wolną chwile. Tworzyła tez choreografie do kilku teledysków,ale tylko dla przyjaciół pod pseudonimem Kate McBride. W tym samym czasie kiedy Patty ciężko pracował jej rodzice korzystali z uroków życia. Urządzali imprezy narkotykami i alkoholem zakrapiane. Wyjeżdżali w dalekie kraje:tydzień w Tunezji,na Karaibach,w Egipcie. Jak zawsze nie przejmowali się córka i już dorosłym synem. Do czasu MAA ,gdzie lider zespołu pocałował Tommy Joe .Następnego dnia Patty udziela wywiadu dla tok show Oprah,za zdobycie nagród za najlepszy debiut ,nastoletnią gwiazdę roku i choreografkę

-Witam państwa bardzo serdecznie dzisiejszym gościem w moim programie,będzie najbardziej zanana nastoletnia gwiazda muzyki pop Patricia McBride.

-Witam witam wszystkich bardzo serdecznie zaprezentuje wam piosenkę" Hold it Against me".Po występie usiadła na kanapie i zaczęła odpowiadać na pytania.

-Masz dopiero 14 lat już jesteś znaną gwiazdą .Umiesz tańczyć i grasz na dwóch instrumentach. Jakie to instrumenty i skąd twoja pasja do muzyki?

-Pasje zaszczepił we mnie mój starszy brat ,który gra na klawiszach i gitarze klasycznej i basowej i nie tylko. Ja umiem grac na gitarze i klawiszach.

-No właśnie wspomniałaś o bracie masz jeszcze jakieś inne rodzeństwo i czy on jest starszy czy młodszy od ciebie?

-Mam dwóch starszych braci jeden to mój biologiczny brat co nie jest żadną tajemnica to Tommy Joe a drugi to Chris -przyszywany brat. Tommy Joe ma dwadzieścia dziewięć lat i gra na gitarze basowej w zespole Adama Lamberta. A Chris prowadzi własną firmę ochroniarską,

-Tommy Joe Ratliff,basista z którym na AMA całował się Adam Lambert to twój brat?

XXXXX

W tym samym czasie w pokoju hotelowym -apartamenty Adama Lamberta. Brook ogląda Oprah

-Chłopaki chodźcie szybko jest wywiad z Patricia McBride. Właśnie Oprah pyta ja o naszą Pritty Kitty.- i zanim zdążyła zauważyć cały band łącznie z samym zainteresowanym i Adamem siada przed telewizorem.

-Pogłośnij -prosi Adam. Brook spełnia probe.

XXXXXX

-Tak ten przystojniak z fioletowymi włosami to mój brat. Jestem z ciebie dumna braciszku.-Dziewczyna mruga i uśmiecha się do kamery.

-Ale ty nazywasz się Patricia McBride jako muzyk lub Kate McBride jako choreograf. A on nazywa się Tommy Joe Ratliff więc raczej nie może być twoim bratem?Dziewczyna śmieje się :

-To są moje pseudonimy artystyczne tak naprawdę nazywam się Patty Kate Ratliff tak mam w akcie urodzenia. Te pseudonimy wymyślili moi rodzice bez mojej zgody i żeby Joe się nie dowiedział. Jesteśmy zbyt mocno zżyci żeby Tommy takich rzeczy nie wiedział.

-Zmieńmy na moment temat zdobyłaś główną nagrodę jako najlepszy debiut roku ,najlepszą choreografkę i nastoletnia gwiazdę roku. Skąd ta druga nagroda?

-No cóż moje piosenki to połączenie pop,rock ,soul i funky z nowoczesnym brzmieniem czyli to co lobie. W stylu moich ulubionych idoli Madonny i Michaela Jacksona. Lubie to co robię i dzięki temu mam również niezłą zabawę. A jeśli chodzi o nagrodę z najlepszą choreografkę -sama tworze choreografie to moich teledysków. Co nie jest żadna tajemnicą. Stworzyłam tez kilka choreografii dla moich przyjaciół i dla osób z polecenia.-Wzruszenie ramionami.-nadlać Madonny ,Britney.

-Stworzyłaś tez choreografie do teledysku Adama Lamberta do „For you entertainment".Jak się wam pracowało?

-Spokojnie,Adam miał całą wizje teledysku zaplanowana do połowy. Druga połowa to siła muzyki czyli to w jakim kierunku w danym momencie muzyka cie poniesie. Ogólnie perfekcjonista,który lubi to co robi. I to widać.

-Adam jest gejem i nie ukrywa tego a jakiej orientacji jest twój brat wszyscy na ten temat spekulują czy jest gejem?

-Mój brat nie jest gejem jest hetero wiem bo nie raz widziałam go w hmm. Ale lubi szokować i eksperymentować. Nie ma nic do homoseksualistów.

-A jak jest z tobą?

-W sensie ?

-A ty masz coś do homoseksualistów?

- Nie dlaczego mój brat Chris jest gejem i żyje w związku. Zresztą obaj bracia nauczyli mnie bycia tolerancyjnym w tej cienkiej materii.

-Masz bardzo ciekawych braci,czy to prawda ze to oni cie wychowali?

-Tak,pomagali przy wychowaniu mnie mojej babci,dlatego jesteśmy tak mocno zżyci. Zawsze będziemy razem w sensie więzi nie zależnie od wszystkiego.

-Ostatnie pytanie. Co sądzisz o pocałunku na AMA to był dla ciebie szok,oburzenie,przeżyłaś traumę.

-Nie ,dlaczego Traumę. dlaczego jak dwie kobiety się całują to jest ok a jak robi to dwóch facetów to od razu szok,oburzenie i trauma. Ja nic takiego nie miałam dla mnie to był zwykły pocałunek. Nie raz niechcący widziałam jak Chris się całuje z swoim partnerem. I mieliśmy jak to się mówi długo,wyjaśniająca pogadankę na ten temat .

-Pogadankę co masz na myśli?

- No wie pani to są te nieręczne rozmowy rodziców typu skąd się biorą dzieci i takie tam. Akurat ta poganka była typu czym się rożnie pocałunek dwóch chłopaków lub dziewczyn od chłopaka z dziewczyną.

-Zaintrygowałaś mnie nie jesteś na to za młoda? czym się różni?

- Nie jestem za młoda na takie kwestie. A czym się rożnie raczej niczym to kwestia indywidualnych odczuć.

-Nasz czas antenowy się kończy. Dziękuję ci za wywiad .

- Ja pani również za poświęcony mi czas. Do widzenia

-Do widzenia.

W tym samym czasie apartamenty Adama Lamberta.

-O kurcze -mówi Monty- ta laska to twoja siostra. Reszta bandu razem z Adamem patrzy na Tommy Joe z zaskoczeniem.

-Tak to moja młodsza siostra -Monty nie żadna laska wypraszam sobie ona ma 14 lat.

-Sorry. Ale jest ładna.- Tommy chichocze – to prawda.

- Ja myślałem jak ja poznałem ze ma 18. -mówi Adam i patrzy na Tommy Joe- wyjaśnisz nam to.

-Co mam wyjaśniać?

- To.

I Tommy opowiada całą historie.

XXXXXX

Czas obecny.

Państwo Ratliff spędzają czas na kolejnej imprezie narkotykowo- alkoholowej w barze. I w pewnym momencie kiedy barman skacze kanałami,pani Ratliff krzyczy

-Mógł by pan posłodzić i zatrzymać na tym kanale?

- Jasne –mówi Barman.

Rodzice Tommiego i Patty słuchają jej wywiadu i są coraz bardziej wściekli po wybiciu ostatniego drinka wychodzą z baru i wsiadając do samochodu kompletnie pijani. Są tak pijanie że w połowie drogi na autostradzie nie zauważają ciężarówki i zderzają się z nią oboje giną na miejscu.


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział 1

Apartamenty Adama Lamberta. Zebranie zespołu w sprawie prób do nowej płyty i koncertu. W pewnym momencie dzwoni telefon Tommy Joe.

-Tommy Joe Ratliff ,słucham.

-Z tej strony prawnik rodzinny Ratliff – Alan White- chciałbym pana poinformować o śmierci pana rodziców w wypadku samochodowym. Jest pan odpowiedzialny za pochówek. I jeszcze jedno państwa rodzice zostawili testament. Proszę się stawić za trzy dni w moim gabinecie razem z siostra. Dzwoniłem już do pańskiego przyjaciela -Chrisa Andersona,którego też testament obejmuje.

-Dziękuje za informacje panie White,stawie się na pewno ,do zobaczenia za trzy dni. Do widzenia.- Ratliff rozłącza się .Adam patrzy na niego z pytaniem w oczach.

- Kitty co się stało?

-Dzwonił nasz rodzinny prawnik. Moi rodzice zginęli w wypadku samochodowym. Muszę się zająć pochówkiem i stawić się na odczytanie testamentu razem z Kicia za trzy dni.

- Nie ma sprawy ,gdybyś potrzebował pomocy,chętnie ci jej udzielimy.-mówi Adam. A reszta zgadza się z nim.

-Dzięki jesteście wspaniali ,zwłaszcza ty przyjacielu.- mówi Joe. Jeszcze tego samego dnia Tommy dzwoni do siostry :

-Cześć Patty.

-Hej braciszku co tam.

-U mnie dobrze,ale dzwonie w ważnej sprawie. Masz wolną chwile.

- Jasne dla ciebie zawsze.

-Nasi rodzice zginęli w wypadku samochodowym i za trzy dni musimy się stawić u prawnika na odczytanie testamentu. Chris tez tam będzie.

-Jak to się stało?Jutro mam ostatni koncert od razu po nim do ciebie przylecę. I mi wszystko powiesz.

-Ok.

Prawnik rodziny Radliff powiadomił studio o zaistniałej sytuacji ,dzięki temu dziewczyna dotarła na czas na odczytanie testamentu.

_**Trzy dni później **_

Rodzeństwo Ratliff razem z Chrisem są w gabinecie prawnika Alana White.

-Dziękuje że stawili się państwo punktualnie na odczytanie testamentu państwa Ratliff..Zgodnie z ich ostatnią wolą dom i wszelkie inne nieruchomości i nie tylko zostały podzielone po równo na oboje rodzeństwa. Natomiast jeśli chodzi o prawa opieki nad nieletnią Patty Kate Ratliff opiekę otrzymują obaj panowie,ale większe prawa do opieki ma pan Tommy Joe Ratliff . Dziewczyna na stałe ma mieszkać razem z panem Tommy Joe .Natomiast wszelkie inne kwestie opieki macie uzgodnić między sobą. I jeszcze jedna sprawa kontraktu w związku z zmianą opiekunów poprzedni kontrakt wygasa tak sobie życzyli wasi rodzice. Ostatnią wola ich było również żeby dziewczyna podpisała kontrakt z tą samą wytwórnia co ma pan -Tommy Joe. Kwestiami bezpieczeństw nadal się będzie zajmował pan Chris Anderson. I już ostatnia kwestia pańscy rodzice życzyli sobie być skremowani. Po skończeniu odczytania testamentu obaj panowie podpisali się w odpowiednim miejscu i wyszli z gabinetu prawnika.

-Musimy się spotkać w jakiś dzień i uzgodnić zasady funkcjonowania naszej małej rodzinki- powiedział Chris – ale nie dzisiaj bo mam kilka spraw do załatwienia .

-Ja tez już muszę wracać do studia razem z siostrą i przedstawić ją reszcie zespołowi i podpisać kontrakt ze studiem. Zdzwonimy się.

I panowie uścisnęli sobie ręce na do widzenia.

-Patty idziemy pożegnaj się.

-Już. Do widzenia Chris- powiedziała dziewczyna i mocna uścisnęła mężczyznę.

-Do zobaczenia,mała. Uważaj na siebie ,jakby co dzwon.- mówi Chris.

-Jak będę mieć problem to na pewno zadzwonię.

Rodzeństwa wsiada do samochodu,które studio po nich przysłało. Pól godziny później są już w studiu ,gdzie reszta zespołu z Adamem na czele już na nich czeka.

-Hej już jesteś – mówi Adam.

-Tak właśnie przed chwila przyjechaliśmy,Patty wejdź poznasz moich przyjaciół.

-Już,idę tylko wezmę wodę z automatu jeszcze nic nie piłam no może oprócz kawy do śniadania.-dziewczyna śmiejąc się i wchodzi za bratem z butelka w ręce. Reszta patrzy na nią dziwnie .

-Piejesz kawę ślicznotko- mówi James

-Tak. A co ? -dziewczyna odwraca się twarzą do niego.

-Patty a ty.

-James.

-Czym się zajmujesz?

- Jestem tancerzem razem z Terrence,Brook ,naszą choreografka i Sashą. Tommy przysłuchuje się rozmowie i siada na wolnym krześle.

-Nieźle.-dziewczyna rozgląda się po studiu w poszukiwaniu wolnego miejsca.

-Może usiądziesz obok mnie .Mam na imię Monty. Dziewczyna obraca się nagle i patrzy na starszego uśmiechającego się faceta,

-Nie dzięki. Nie jesteś w moim typie. Za stary jesteś.-odpowiada i siada obok śmiejącego się brata.

-Ja jestem Alice ,gram na basie ,a to reszta i przedstawia klawiszowca i perkusistę.

-To już wszyscy prawda ,braciszku.-pyta patrząc na brata

-Nie. Nie poznałaś jeszcze Adama.

-Kogo?-pyta

-Adama Lamberta naszego lidera ,wokalistę.-mówi Brook. Dziewczyna rozgląda się po pomieszczeniu. Tommy patrzy na Patty i mówi

- To ten brunet stojący przy drzwiach.

-Nie wygląda jak ten facet z którym całowałeś się na AMA.-mówi.

- Ale to ja -odpowiada mężczyzna patrząc na dziewczynę i podaje jej rękę.

-Adam.-Dziewczyna patrzy na brata z chochlikowym błyskiem w oku.-

-A udowodnij zaśpiewaj coś.

-A co mam zaśpiewać?

-"Fever"- reszta patrzy na nią nie rozumiejąc

Mężczyzna zaczyna śpiewać. Kiedy skończył pyta:

-No i ?

-Braciszku to jednak on .A ja myślałam ze to ktoś inny. Nie poznałam go bez tego jego glamur. Tommy patrzy na nią i zaczyna się śmiać. Adam nie rozumie o co chodzi.

-To jej stały żart. Poznała cie od razu.

-To prawda nie musiałeś się przedstawia. Takiej buźki się nie zapomina. Dobra koniec żartów -mówi dziewczyna- Mam na imię Patty Kate Ratliff lub Kicia dla rodziny i jestem młodszą siostra tego przystojniaka z kolorowymi włosami. Albo jak kto woli Pritty Kitty.

- Nie nazywaj mnie tak – mówi Tommy

-A to czemu Kitty.

-Tak lepiej nie lubię to pierwszego członu przezwiska.

-Win Adama on to wymyślił ja zawsze mówiłam na ciebie Kity.-mówi dziewczyna wzruszając ramionami.

-Usiądź gdzieś obok i nie przeszkadzaj nam w pracy.-mówi Tommy.

-Ok.

Wyciąga laptopa i siada po drugiej stronie kanapy naprzeciwko Tomiego. Adam i reszta patrzą dziwnie .Adam szczep cze do Tommiego strojącego gitara

-Nie karzesz jej wrócić do hotelu.

-Nie,bo nie pójdzie tam od razu .Ma wolne od koncertów i szkoły,wiec najpierw wybierze się na zakupy za dobrze ją znam i wróci do hotelu z zakupami ok 10pm.

-Poważnie.

-Uhm tak przynajmniej jest tutaj i nie muszę się martwić ze coś jej się stanie

Kiedy laptop już się zalogował dziewczyna sprawdza pocztę e-mail ,Facebooka gdzie zostawia informacje na osi czasu „Właśnie spędzam czas na próbie zespołu Adama Lamberta razem z moim bratem" i wstawia fotkę ,która zrobiła kiedy band nie zauważył. Tą samo info zostawia razem z zdjęciem na Twitterze i my space oraz na swoim oficjalnym blogu. Informacja zostawiona przez Kate rozeszła się do wszystkich przyjaciół i znajomych w tempie ekspresowym. Po pół godzinie zadzwonił jej telefon. Dzwonił Carlos z Erykiem. Odebrała.

-Cześć Kicia. Mówi Carlos... i Eryk – krzyczy drugi chłopak .

-Cześć chłopaki ,już po koncercie.

-Tak właśnie wróciliśmy do hotelu i pierwsze co przeczytaliśmy na Twitterze to twoje info. Jak się ma Kitty. - pyta Carlos.

-Dziękuję dobrze ,właśnie ma próbę z bandem. Tommy razem zresztą obracają się w jej kierunku po usłyszanych słowach. Adam szepcze do Tommy Joe:

- Z kim ona rozmawia?

- Nie wiem pewnie z kimś ze swoich przyjaciół.- mówi Joe wzruszając ramionami.

Dziewczyna się obraca i mówi

-Carlos i Eryk pozdrawiają ciebie.

-Pozdrów ich ode mnie -odpowiada Kitty.

-Kim jest Carlos i Eryk?- pyta Adam.

-To jej przyjaciele z pewnego zespołu .To para.- mówi Tommy patrząc na Adama.

Mężczyźni wracają do pracy. Po chwili znowu słyszą dzwonek tym razem to Skype. Dziewczyna odbiera.

- Cześć Alison.

-Cześć Patty nie mogę uwierzyć naprawdę jesteś w studiu z Adamem. Ta fotka co wstawiłaś na Facebooka i Twittera jest niesamowita. Adam wygląda lepiej bez tego swojego glamur.

-No. Zgadzam się z Tobą.

-A jak tam sprawy po śmierci rodziców?- pyta Alison. Alison to bliska przyjaciółka Patty i jej stylistka.

-Dziękuje dobrze nie dawno wróciliśmy od prawnika. Rodzice zostawili testament.

-No .Rozumiem jak tam kwestia opieki nad Tobą. Tommy czy Chris?

-Obaj.- odpowiada Kate. Reszta zespołu mimowolnie przysłuchuje się rozmowie.

-Żartujesz?Ale masz fajnie,będziesz mogła robić co chcesz bo obaj są zajęci. Chris ma własną firmę ochroniarską a Tommy gra w zespole. Raczej nie będzie zabierał ciebie na próby ze względu na Adama. Dzisiaj to raczej wyjątek.

- No nie wiem nie znasz Tommiego i Chrisa jak się dogadają a jeszcze tego nie zrobili to nie będzie tak fajnie jak to ujęłaś- Dziewczyna się zaśmiała.- A zresztą obaj są nadopiekuńczy. Wzruszenie ramionami. Adam i reszta przysłuchuje się rozmowie i patrzą na Tommiego. Mężczyzna szepcze" wyjaśnię jak skończy rozmowę z Alison."Adam odpowiada „O jaką fotkę chodziło Alison."" Nie wiem".

-No,No to z kim będziesz mieszkać ,mała co?- pyta Alison- Jak sama to daj znać wprowadzę się do ciebie.

-Żartujesz?Chociaż to nie taki głupi pomysł: wolna chata,imprezy ,spanie do późno,nikogo kto brynczał by nad uchem wynieś śmieci i tak dalej.

- Ja żartowałam. Chyba nie wzięłaś tego na poważnie.

- A czemu nie?

-Bracia by zbojkotowali pomysł na wstępie. ty sama po ich trupie. he he.

-Ach ty potrafisz zrzucić mnie na ziemie – warczy nie zadowolona Kicia.

-Jak zawsze . to co dalej z twoja karierą. Nadal będę twoja stylistka?

-Teraz podpisuje kontrakt i raczej na stałe z tym samym studiem z którym ma umowę mój brat grr. Jakoś go przekonam żebyś nadal była moja stylistka.-mówi dziewczyna.

-Dzięki. Kicia to kiedy zaczynamy prace?

- Nie wiem jeszcze. Zdzwonimy się w tej sprawię.

-Ok. Muszę kończyć,bo jestem umówiona na przymiarki z klientem. Pa.

-Pa.- Dziewczyny rozłączają się. Tommy i reszta patrzą na nią,

-Co się tak patrzycie,przecież nie zrobiłam nic złego?.Tommy wzdycha z rezygnacją :

-Zróbmy sobie przerwę w międzyczasie wyjaśnię kilka spraw. Aha o co chodziło Alison z tą fotką.

- Nie wiem- wzruszenie ramionami.

- Jak to nie wiesz?-pyta Adam.

-Nie dawno wstawiłam nową fotkę na Facebooka i Twittera o to jej chyba chodziło.- odpowiada Kicia. James słysząc to z zaciekawieniem wchodzi na Twittera poprzez swój profil wchodzi na profil Tomiego a później na Patty. I ogląda właśnie zamieszczona fotkę ;

-O kurcze. A niech mnie na tej fotce jestem ja i nie tylko. Hm ta fotka a raczej fotki zostały wstawione dzisiaj.- krzyczy z przejęciem James. Adam razem z Tommym spoglądają na niego.

-No co właśnie wszedłem na Twittera. Dziewczyna nie zauważenie szykuje się do wyjścia. Jest już przy drzwiach i wychodzi ,kiedy Adam,Tommy i reszta ogląda wstawione fotki zza pleców Jamesa. Nie zauważają nawet kiedy dziewczyna wyszła.

„uf to było takie proste" myśli „nareszcie mogę iść na zakupy".Samochód z Niko ,jednym z ochroniarzy,zza kierownicą czeka przed studiem.

-Cześć Niko. Widzę że dostałeś mojego twe eta.- pyta.

-Jasne reszta też. Widzę że udało ci się wikiwac brata.-mówi Niko uśmiechając się nieziemsko.

-Jak widać .-chichocze dziewczyna.

-Co zrobiłaś tym razem?- pyta Marko,drugi ochroniarz siedzący obok kierowcy.

-Zrobiłam fotki w czasie ich próby i wstawiłam na profile społecznościowe jak nie zauważyli.-odpowiada.

-Jak Tommy zauważy że zniknęłaś to się wkurzy.

-Wiem. Ale wole zakupy niż nudzić się w studiu w towarzystwie bandu Adama.

-Tez fakt. To gdzie teraz?

-Jestem umówiona z Alison i naszymi przyjaciółkami Eryka i Carole w centrum handlowym. Samochód ruszył z piskiem opon.

_**W tym samym czasie w studiu.**_

Adam,Tommy i reszta bandu ogląda fotki zza pleców Jamesa.

-A niech mnie. Na tych fotkach jesteśmy my wszyscy – mówi Monty.

-Fakt. I to są całkiem niezłe ujęcia,zrobione z telefonu – mówi Teren c.

-Z telefonu?- pyta Adam.

-Tak z telefonu są trochę gorszej jakości niż zdjęcia zrobione z aparatu. Spójrzcie na to na dole jest data i godzina wstawienia. Data jest dzisiejsza .Wstawione zostały jakąś godzinę temu.- odpowiada Teren- A tak na marginesie czyj to profil.

-Patty- odpowiada James. Tommy patrzy na nie go z zmrożonymi oczami.

-Odsuń się- mówi a James odsuwa się. Tommy podchodzi bliżej i przegląda cały profil.

-Spryciara.- mówi.

-Nie rozumiem jak to spryciara- mówi James.

- Spójrz niżej na tego twe eta – pokazuje Tommy – Jeden skrót rozesłany do 9 osób CH. Adam spogląda na to co pokazuje Kitty.

-Faktycznie. Do Alison,Eryki i ,Carole jest taki sam. Natomiast do Niko Marko,Derecka i Deryla jest inny ,spójrz- S.P. ..-wskazuje Adam Tommiemu.

-Kim są ci faceci ,rozumiem że dziewczyny to jej przyjaciółki a ta czwórka.

- To jej ochroniarze. Najlepsi z firmy Chrisa zatrudnieni do jej ochrony.- odpowiada Tommy i spogląda w stronę kanapy ,gdzie jeszcze przed chwila siedziała jego siostra.

-Mogłem się tego spodziewać ,wykorzystała zamieszanie i wyszła.- mówi zły Tommy.- A miała zostać ze mną i jak skończymy prace to mieliśmy wrócić razem do hotelu. A ona jak zawsze musiała coś wykombinować.

-Widocznie jej się nudziło- mówi Sasha.

-Co oznaczają te skróty? - pyta Brook zaintrygowana.

-CH- oznacza centrum handlowe w domyśle wspólne zakupy,natomiast S.P.S. CH- samochód przed studiem,jedziemy do centrum handlowego.- mówi Joe wkurzony- Wykiwała mnie i to razem z ochrona i przyjaciółkami a to oznacza że całe to przedstawienie było zaaranżowane od początku do końca.

-Masz sprytna siostrzyczkę to trzeba jej przyznać. Rozumiem że zabroniłeś jej jechać na zakupy.

- Tak. Chciałem żebyście ją poznali i wyjaśnić jej sytuacje.

- A jak jest sytuacja?- pyta Adam

- Ja i Chris jesteśmy jej opiekunami prawnymi. Siostra ma mieszkać ze mną na stałe to znaczy dopóki nie skończy 21 lat. Chris nadal ma dbać o jej ochronę a wszystkie inne kwestie mamy uzgadniać razem. Ach i ma współpracować z tym samym studiem co ja. W poniedziałek podpisze umowę z studiem jako jej opiekun.

- No nieźle. A kto będzie jej menedżerem.

-Chciałbym zęby to był Damian Anderson.

-Chyba żartujesz to jest najlepszy menadżer pod słońcem nawet ja go nie mam nie pracuje z każdym.- mówi Adam.

- Nie,nie żartuję zresztą już się zgodził,nie wiem tylko czy studio się zgodzi. Zresztą Chris w tej kwestii nalegał,a ja się z nim zgodziłem.

-Co Chris ma do tego?-pyta Adam.

-Damian to współmałżonek Chrisa,Damian był jej menadżerem od początku.- mówi Tommy.

-Żartujesz. To dlatego ,kiedy rozmawialiśmy o jej pracy nie martwiłeś się zbytnio o jej niektóre wybryki.

-Damian potrafi trzymać ją krótko,Chris mu ufa ja też.

- No bomba trzeba było tak od razu. Może zgodzi zostać się moim menadżerem jak sądzisz?- pyta Adam.

- Nie wiem zapytasz go w poniedziałek będzie przy podpisaniu umowy. A teraz jeśli wybaczycie muszę poszukać moja siostrę.

-Jest w Centrum handlowym w centru miasta.- mówi Sasha spoglądając na Tweed a pokazując go Tommiemu.

- Cholera. Przecież tam jest mnóstwo ludzi,nie mówiąc o tym że wszyscy ją rozpoznają zwłaszcza po tym zdjęciu zamieszczonym niedawno na jej blogu. Tommy pokazuje reszcie zdjęcie zamieszczone na blogu.

- O cholera-mówi Adam.- Na tym zdjęciu jesteście razem i jeszcze ten podpis.

Podpis pod zdjęciem Patty Kate Ratlif ( vel Kate McBride,vel Patricia McBride) i Tommy Joe Ratliff ( zdjęcie zostało wykonane podczas rodzinnego weekendu.).

_**W Centrum handlowym- dwie godziny później.**_

Samochód z Patty na pokładzie zatrzymał się przed centrum handlowym gdzie czekały na nią przyjaciółki razem z Derylem i Dereckiem z ochrony. Dziewczyna wysiadła a razem z nie Marko.

-Zaczekajmy na Niko,tylko odstawi vana. Rozumiem że jakby co twoje przyjaciółki wracają razem z Tobą.- pyta Marko.

-Jasne.-odpowiada Patty.

-Dobrze ze przyszłaś z cała obstawą .- mówi Eryka ,dziewczyna Alison- po tym zdjęciu co wstawiłaś niedawno na bloga może być gorąco jeśli ktoś cię rozpozna.

-Domyśliłam się tego dlatego mam całe wsparcie. W międzyczasie Niko podchodzi do nich :możemy wchodzić.

-Ok. Co najpierw ciucholand czy kosmetyki a może buty?- pyta Patty i dziewczyny z obstawą wchodzą do środka.

-Ciuchy – krzyczą równocześnie. I wchodzą do pierwszego sklepu a chłopaki razem z nimi. Po pół godzinie i obejrzeniu mnóstwa ciuchów nie pisząc o ich przymierzeniu kupiły tylko kilka rzeczy. I poszły dalej z każdego ze sklepów wychodziły z przynajmniej jedną torbą nawet nie zauważyły że kilka osób je rozpoznało i zaczęło robić im fotki ,głownie Patty. Dwie i pół godziny później dziewczyny zatrzymały się w kawiarni na kawie,gdzie kilka osób podeszło do nich żeby zrobić sobie fotki i prosić o autograf Patty. Jedna z fotek została od razu zamieszczona na Twitterze. Co wywołało zamieszanie na Twitterze. Adam i Tommy ,kiedy zobaczyli fotkę od razu domyślili się gdzie jest dziewczyna,zwłaszcza że sami często tam chodzili bo była to mała kawiarnia ,która zapewniała prywatność osobą z ich statusem.

-Jesteśmy tu prawie trzy godziny i nakupowaliśmy tyle co w święta- śmieje się Carole.

-Prawda.- mówi Alison.

-Uwielbiam zakupy – mówi Eryka. Na co Patty przytakuje.

-Ja tez mamy torby z butami i ciuchami z znanych butików. Został nam tylko do odwiedzenia salon z kosmetykami.

-Fakt. To gdzie teraz.- mówi Carole.

Dziewczyny nie zauważają ze do ich stolika zbliża się Adam razem z Tommym. Za to ochrona tak i już chcą dać znać o gościach ,ale Joe kiwa głową żeby tego nie robili. I nie robią zwłaszcza widząc jego wzrok. Są już blisko kiedy słyszą głos Patty

-Znam taki ciekawy salon z kosmetykami,który brat mi niedawno pokazał. Pójdziemy tam i jeszcze dostaniemy zniżkę- mówi biorąc łyk kawy.

-A pro po twojego brata dziwie się że jeszcze nie wpadł tu jak tajfun.

- Widocznie nie zauważył mojego zniknięcia inaczej nie wpadł by jak tajfun a raczej jak wściekły byk. Mam nadzieje ze zdążymy wrócić zanim się zorientuje inaczej będzie nie wesoło.

- A właśnie jak udało ci się wyjść ze studia ,bo tego twój plan tego nie obejmował – zapytała ze śmiechem Eryka.

-Ha ha na pewno chcesz wiedzieć.

-No.

-Zrobiłam całej ekipie zdjęcia podczas próby i umieściłam na portalach społecznościowych.- mówi Patty.

-Hej to jest ta fotka co widziałam ją na Facebooku.- mówi Alison.

- A jaka to fotka – pytają dziewczyny.

- Pokazywałam wam ja- mówi Alison- Adam bez glamur.

- A ta. Całkiem niezłe z niego ciacho gdyby nie był gejem.- Carole się rozmarzyła.

-Wracaj na ziemie moja droga.- mówi Patty .

- A co na to twój brat?

- Nie wiem zwiałam zanim zdążył zauważyć. Jak zwykle.

-No,no jak nie zdążymy masz przegwizdane. A tak a pro po jak było na próbie.

-Nudno. Bynajmniej ja się nudziłam. Tommy stroił gitarę,Monty tez razem z Alice ,basistką. Perkusista i klawiszowiec coś tam pisali. A Adam gapił się w okno. Natomiast tancerze siedzieli na kanapie. Nie wiem co było później ,bo wyszłam.- mówi Kicia popijając kawę i jedząc ciasto.

-No,fakt nudy dla osoby aktywnej tak jak ty.- Mówi Carole kończąc kawę i ciasto.

Alison i Eryka tez właśnie kończyły ciasto. Patty tez.

-Kto płaci.-pytają dziewczyny.

-Tommy z Adamem mają tutaj otwarty rachunek więc oni zapłacą – mówi Kate przywołując kelnera- Proszę zapisać rachunek na konto Adama Lamberta .

-Dobrze.

-Jesteś nie możliwa specjalnie nas tu zaprosiłaś. Wiedziałaś że on ma tu otwarty rachunek.

-Zgadza się,inaczej zbyt szybko byśmy musiały stąd wyjść. Kończy mi się gotówka ,a jak zacznę płacić kartą. To Chris będzie wiedział i od nitki do kłębka nie muszę kończyć.

-Spryciara.

-No właśnie spryciara,ale nie przewidziałeś wszystkiego siostrzyczko.

Dziewczyny odwracają się słysząc ostatnie zdanie. I zauważają Adama i Tomie go stojących przy stoliku.

-Dosiądziemy się – mówi Tommy.

Dziewczyny spoglądają na Patty ,która siedzi zamyślona.

-Właśnie wychodziłyśmy prawda ?- mówi i wstaje dając znak Niko i Marko obaj panowie wiedzą co robić. Tez wstają razem zresztą obstawy. Przyjaciółki rozglądają się i od razu wiedzą o co chodzi i tez wstają. Ochrona zbliża się wolnym krokiem razem z przyjaciółkami Patty do drzwi wyjściowych.

-Nalegam żebyś została – mówi Tommy i siada a Adam obok niego. Patty odchodzi pomału od stolika i mówi trochę głośniej :

- No nie wiem nie chciałbym przeszkadzać tobie i Adamowi. Reakcja gości kawiarni jest natychmiastowa zwłaszcza że Carol coś szepcze do jednej z młodych klientek i pokazuje na Adama. Dziewczyna spogląda na miejsce gdzie wskazuje rozmówczyni i krzyczy :

- O mój Boże to Adam Lambert i Tommy Joe Ratliff. Wszyscy wstają i przeciskają się w kierunku mężczyzn. Sa tak blisko że o mały włos zgnietli by Kate ,gdyby nie stojący nie daleko Marko. Chwyta ja za ramie i ciągnie w kierunku wyjścia. Wychodzą Niko obraca się i patrzy w oczy Tommiego. Tommy jest wkurwiony na maksa,domyśla się że to było improwizowane ale zadziałało i to go wkurzyło. Niko szepcze do współtowarzyszy

- Znikamy Tommy jest nieźle wkurwiony.

- Idziemy jeszcze do tego salonu kosmetycznego i wracamy do hotelu. Jak pójdzie dobrze będziemy przed nimi. Towarzystwo odwiedza salon kosmetyczny i ubikacje przed wyjściem i wracają do hotelu. Po drodze odwożąc dziewczyny do domów. W międzyczasie Adam z Tommy dają kilka autografów ,pozują do zdjęć z fanami i wracają do hotelu. Na miejscu są przed Patty i opowiadają o całym zajściu reszcie.

Patty zajeżdża do hotelu po odwiezieniu przyjaciółek i kieruje się razem z ochrona w kierunku apartamentów Tommiego ,kiedy mija recepcje. Recepcjonista szepcze „Tommy i Adam już są".Dziewczyna dochodzi do drzwi i je otwiera rozglądając się.

- Uf. Najwyraźniej jest u Adama.

-Myślisz – mówi Niko rozglądając się dokładanie zauważa całą ekipę siedząca na kanapie z boku salonu oraz Adama i Tommiego stojących przy oknie.- Nie obstawiałbym tak.

- Zaniesiesz moje zakupy do sypialni. Zamówię sobie kolacje nie ma jeszcze 19.

-Jasne. A co z Tommy nie uciekniesz od konsekwencji- mówi Niko delikatnie pokazując dziewczynie salon. Kate patrzy w wskazanym kierunku i widzi wzrok Tomiego.

-O cholera teraz mi to mówisz że on tu jest. Kurwa trzeba było jakoś dać mi znak Niko.

-Wiesz że nie mogłem.

-Jasne. Kurwa – dziewczyna przeklina siarczyście i wyciąga papierosa.- Rece mi się trzęsą zapalisz mi. Niko wyciąga zapalniczkę i zapala dziewczynie papierosa.

-Swietnie po prostu świetnie. Myślałam że zdążę przed nimi – mówi do Niko.- Tego nie przewidziałam. Kurwa.

-Mogłabyś nie przeklinać to ci nie pomoże.- mówi Tommy podchodząc do niej i ciągnąć ja w kierunku salonu.

-Niko,wyjdź. Niko wychodzi i zamyka za sobą drzwi.

-Co ty do cholery sobie myślałaś planując coś takiego co?- pyta wkurwiony Tommy i popycha ją w stronę kanapy na która upada.-Pytam się co do jasnej cholery. U prawnika jak wychodziliśmy wyraziłem się jasno że masz zostać ze mną w studiu. I nie szlajać się nigdzie.

- A co niby miałam robić w tym studiu co? - pyta rozeźlona dziewczyna- siedzieć na necie i słuchać jak próbujecie pisać aranżacje do następnej piosenki. Jak wyszłam po wodę to dwaj kolesie mi się zapyli czy jestem wsparciem dla bandu Adama ,po tym jak mnie rozpoznali. Bo od czterech tygodni nie może napisać aranżacji do dwóch piosenek. A ja im na to ze nie bo nie należę do jego bandu,tylko jestem siostrą basisty. A oni na to ze szkoda., bo z moja pomocą już dawno byście mieli napisane pomogła bym wam tak jak pomogłam Carlosowi. I poszli. Wolałam iść na zakup niż nudzić się jak mops i słuchać waszego narzekania na nieudane próby pisania. A tak na marginesie napisaliście coś.

-NIE. Nudziło ci się ,komu wciskasz taki kit co?Ty to zaplanowałaś.

-No i co z tego. Byłam umówiona na 14 z kumpelkami na zakupy myślałam że to tego czasu się uwiniecie. Przecież to niej trudne,napisanie aranżacji do piosenki mi to zajmuje cztery godziny przy wenie nawet. mniej- warczy.- Dwie godziny przed spotkanie wiedziałam ze nic z tego. Wiec stwierdziłam że skoro ma być tak drętwo dalej to ja się ulatniam. I się ulotniłam. Fakt bez twojej zgody zwiałam ale wzięłam ze sobą ochronę więc nie ma się o co martwic.

- Nie ma się o co martwić. Do cholery ty masz dopiero 15 lat i jesteś znana. A co by się stało gdyby ktoś cie napadł ,albo gdyby coś ci się stało. Albo gdyby ktoś cie zaatakował albo dobierał się do ciebie. Albo jeszcze coś innego czy ty wiesz jak jak ja się martwiłem do kurwy nędzy.- warczy Joe.- nie wo ogóle nie pomyślałaś o tym. nie dawno straciłem rodziców jak ty. Nie wiem co bym zrobił gdybym ciebie stracił przez twoje głupie wybryki. Albo tylko dlatego ze tobie zachciało się iść na zakupy.

- Przepraszam,nie pomyślałam o tym w ten sposób- dziewczyna zawstydzona spuszcza głowę.

- To może zaczniesz myśleć co?- pyta Joe lekko uspokojony.- Masz szlaban do końca miesiąca,może to cię czegoś nauczy.

-To znaczy?- pyta Kate.

-Nie wolno ci opuszczać hotelu chyba że zemną. Od teraz aż do końca miesiąca towarzysz mi na każdej probie zespołu. Powiadomię studio i hotel o zaistniałej sytuacji. A jeśli chodzi o ochroną to pogadam sobie z nimi i powiadomię o wszystkim Chrisa i Damiana. A tak na marginesie Damian dalej będzie twoim menadżerem.

Dziewczyna jest blada jak ściana.

-Żartujesz- spogląda na brata z bladą twarzą.

- Nie. Po dzisiejszym wybryku nie dałaś mi wyboru.- mówi Tommy.

-Jezu. Przeciąż Damian jest straszny- jęczy.

- Co masz na myśli – pyta Adam – przecież to świetny menadżer zazdroszczę ci.

- Przestaniesz jak go poznasz zawodowo. W domu jest spoko,ale w pracy to istny tyran.- jęczy jeszcze bardziej.- Kiedy go spotkam?- Patty poddaje się co słychać w jej głosie. Co zaskakuje wszystkich.

-Grzeczna dziewczynka – mówi Tommy – wiedziałem że się ucieszysz z powrotu Damiana. W poniedziałek.

- Mów za siebie.

- Nie może być aż tak źle.- mówi Adam.

- Przekonasz się.

Poniedziałek nadchodzi szybciej niż by się ktokolwiek spodziewał jest 10 rano kiedy Adam z reszta zespołu oraz Tommy ,Patty i Damian wchodzą do gabinetu właściciela studia.

- Witam was bardzo serdecznie. Widzę że mamy tutaj nowy nabytek do naszego studia. A tak na poważnie Tommy mnie o wszystkim powiadomił. Ty musisz być Patty Kate Ratliff?- pyta dyrektor wytwórni spoglądając na dziewczynę.

-Zgadza się -odpowiada.- A to jest mój brat Tommy i mój menadżer Damian.

- Wiem kim są zaproszeni goście. Przejdźmy do rzeczy -i pokazuje umowę -Tommy zaczyna ja czytać. I przekreśla kilka punktów umowy,.korygując je. Po chwili pokazuje ją skorygowaną dyrektorowi ten przekazuje ja prawnikowi który jest razem z nim. Facet przygotowuje ja od nowa po poprawkach i negocjacjach umowa jest gotowa do podpisania. Ale zanim ja podpiszą Tommy mówi

- Jej menadżerem nadal będzie Damian Anderson ,który przybył tutaj ze mną inaczej nie podpisze umowy. Dyrektor słysząc to jest zdziwiony ale i zaskoczony studia nie stać na zatrudnienie tak dobrego menadżera.

- Nie stać nas na zatrudnienie pana Andersona. Ale chcielibyśmy żeby dla nas pracował.

-Nadal będą menadżerem Patty Kate Ratliff.- mówi Damian – między mną a studiem będzie taka sama umowa jak pomiędzy Chrisem Andersonem w kwestii ochrony dziewczyny a studiem. Dyrektor jest blady jak ściana

-A dlaczego tak? Kim jest dla pana Chris Anderson? To pana brat?- pyta dyrektor.

- Taka sama umowa nie ma pan wyboru. W tej umowie jest pewna klauzula dotycząca mojej osoby więc nie może mi pan odmówić i nie nie jestem bratem Chrisa tylko jego mężem.- mówi Damian – I chyba wie pan co to oznacza jak mi pan odmówi powiadomię o wszystkim Chrisa nie będę miał wyboru. Dyrektor jest blady jak ściana wie o jaką klauzule chodzi ta klauzula dotyczy całej czwórki czyli Tomiego ,Patty Chrisa i Damiana. Nie ma wyboru zgadza się.

- Zgadzam się – mówi dyrektor.

- Grzeczny chłopiec – mówi Damian – Tommy pokaz umowę ,teraz pogadamy inaczej. Damian przegląda umowę i wykreśla dwa punkty oddając Tommiemu

skorygowane ten czyta i oddaje dyrektorowi, który tez czyta i mówi:

- nie mogę się na to zgodzić . Ona ma dopiero 15 lat a te dwa punkty dotyczą zasad ,które w naszym studiu mają wszyscy nieletni a ona ma ich nie mieć dlaczego?

- Ponieważ zasady ustalają jej opiekunowie. A są nimi Chris i obecny tu Tommy.

- Musi pan zrozumieć jedna rzecz jedynymi osobami ,których ona posłucha i którzy ustalają zasady w jej życiu są ;Tommy Joe ,Chris i Ja. Dopóki Tommy i Chris nie ustalą zasad ja jestem odpowiedzialny za jej karierę i nie zrobię nić bez zgody Tommiego i Chrisa .A te dwa punkty wykreśliłem, ponieważ dawały studiu pewne ruchy prawne bez zgody opiekunów a w tym przypadku na to nie mogę pozwolić. Zgodnie z tą umową studio nie będzie mogło zrobić nic bez zgody obu opiekunów i menadżera. Tommy podpisz. Ja tez to podpisze. Niech pan pamięta o umowie pomiędzy studiem a Chrisem mnie tez ona obejmuje. Cała trójka podpisuje umowę i wychodzą.

- O co chodzi z ta umową pomiędzy studiem a Chrisem ?- pyta Tommy Damiana.

-Nie wiem miałem o niej przypomnieć przy podpisaniu umowy pytaj Chrisa -mówi Damian.- Chodźcie idziemy coś zjeść chętnie poznam Adama i resztę bandu.

Nikt nie zauważył że po wyjściu z biura dziewczyna oderwała się od towarzystwa. Tuż przy drzwiach wyjściowych Damian zauważa

- Gdzie Patty jeszcze w biurze była z nami?

- Mówiła że idzie do toalety jak wyszła z biura – mówi James

- A ty jej uwierzyłeś – mówi Damian i wyciąga komórkę. I dzwoni do niej ,czeka nic

- Sprytnie myśli że jak nie odbierze to mnie spławi.-Damian dzwoni jeszcze raz tym razem do kogoś innego.

- Cześć tu Damian namierz mi komórkę Patty priorytet poczekam. Pół godziny później – Jest w restauracji niedaleko studia.- mówi rozmownica i podaje adres .

- Dzięki. Wygląda na to że Patty wybrała za nas restauracje i podaje adres. Pół godziny później wchodzą do restauracji i dosiadają się do jej stolika.

-Cześć zamówimy to samo co ty – mówi Damian siadając a reszta zanim.

Patty patrzy i spogląda na Damiana

- Jak mnie znalazłeś co?

- Nie powiem – opowiada Damian.

- Wole nie wiedzieć. Co chcesz? Chciałabym spokojnie zjeść śniadanie.-mówi dziewczyna.- Wiesz co mam teraz wolne więc tez zrób sobie wolne spotkamy się za dwa miesiące ok. Musiałam cie znosić non stop przez ostatni rok a te ostatnie dwa miesiące bez ciebie były super. Damian mruży oczy i patrzy na nią.

- Ale wróciłem i nadal będziemy pracować razem czy ci się to podoba czy nie?

Dziewczyna nie reaguje i je dalej. zachowuje się tak jak by go nie widziała i nie słyszała co niepokoi Tommiego i resztę. Damian nie wytrzymuje i warczy:

- Spójrz na mnie kiedy do ciebie mówię,wiesz że tego nie lubię. Nie lekceważ mnie do jasnej cholery – mówi Damian. Dziewczyna nadal nie reaguje.

- A więc tak się bawimy – mówi Damian – sama tego chciałaś i zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować Damian pociągnął ja za włosy.

- Ałł to boli- Kate pisnęła i spojrzała na Damiana. Tommy nic nie powiedział,natomiast reszta była w szoku.

- No więc mam już twoja uwagę .- powiedział Damian i puścił jej włosy.

- Tak.

- No więc zasady nie wiedzieliśmy się dwa miesiące. Sa następujące

jest najważniejsza jej podporządkowujemy inne plany. Nadal masz indywidualny tok nauczania. Tommy ustala plan zajęć i plan dnia.

ść przede wszystkim od lekcji po resztę kończąc. Trzymasz się planu dnia.

wolne spędzasz z Tommym ja w tym czasie jestem z Chrisem.

Rozumiemy się. W czasie koncertów ,wywiadów trzymasz się mnie i ochrony. Ochrona nie zostanie zmieniona ale od teraz słuchają tylko mnie i Tommiego. Rozumiemy się. Chyba nie muszę przypominać o konsekwencjach.- mówi Damian i spogląda na Patty.

-Rozumiemy się. Znam cie za długo konsekwencję będą straszne złamania twoich zasad. Raz to zrobiłam i dziękuje bardzo. Jesteś straszny jak sobie przypomnę grr.

-Grzeczna dziewczynka. Masz miesiąc wolnego od sierpnia wracamy do studia Nie martw się. Band i reszta ekipy przeniosła się razem z Toba do tego samego studia. Umowa zawartą pomiędzy mną a twoją ekipą mówiła jednoznacznie gdzie ty tam i oni. Jutro wracam do Chrisa jak by były jakiś problemy to dzwon Tommy. A ty moja droga słuchaj się Tommiego i Adama. Aha Tommy mi powiedział że chciałbyś żebym był twoim menadżerem.

- Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko -mówi Adam.

-Może się zgodzę ,może nie ale pod jednym warunkiem.

-Jakim?- pyta Adam.

- Nie będziesz ze mną pogrywał tak jak to robisz z Tommym. - mówi Damian popijać przyniesiona przez kelnerkę herbatę.

-Zgoda- odpowiada Adam.

-Dobrze. Wieczorem porozmawiamy o warunkach umowy w apartamencie Tommiego. Damian kończy jeść zamówiony wcześniej posiłek i przywołuje kelnerkę.

-Macie może ochotę na kawę i ciasto.- pyta Damian i rozglądając się po obecnych.

Wszyscy zgodnie odpowiadają ze tak oprócz Kici.

- Ja nie poproszę czekoladę na gorąco z bita śmietaną i muffina z straciatellą.

Damian patrzy z zaciekawieniem.

-Czyżby twoje gusta się zmieniły?Zawsze zamawiasz kawę latte i jakieś ciasto.

- Nie nie zmieniły się porostu już piłam latte i jadłam ciasto jakieś cztery godziny temu a co?Ja w stosunku od was jestem na nogach od 7 a nie od i reszta jest w szoku .

- Co robisz tak wcześnie?- pyta Monty.

- Przyzwyczajenie.- mówi Patty wzruszając ramionami.

Kelnerka stawia przed Patty czekoladę i muffina nie zauważając reszty mówi:

-cześć Kate. Kicia podnosi głowę i uśmiecha się :

-Cześć Kim.

- Jak tam wypad do centrum handlowego Carole mi mówiła że był udany i było wesoło. Żałuję że mnie nie było za to fotka ciekawa.

- Dzięki. Następnym razem udamy się razem, jeśli będę mogła.- i mruga okiem.

- Z tego co wiem może być ciężko. Wieści szybko się rozchodzą.- mówi Kim.

Kicia śmieje się

-Zawsze jest jakieś wyjście, nieprawdaż.

-No nie wiem nie dasz rady wykiwać Tomiego i Damiana.- odpowiada Kim.

-A zakład że tak?- mówi Kate- I patrzy w stronę Kim z błyskiem oku. Mężczyźni przysłuchują się rozmowie i kiwają z politowaniem głowami. Obaj mrużą oczy.

- O co się zakładamy – pyta Patty- ostatnio przegrałaś pamiętasz?.Plan był doskonały zwłaszcza że Damian wyjechał,Tommy był na koncercie a Chris chyba na drugim kontynencie,o ile dobrze pamiętam a impreza była doskonała.

-Pamiętam.- mówi Kim – Fakt impreza była świetna zwłaszcza że wszyscy,którzy się założyli z tobą przegrali. A twój mini koncert w klubie był ekstra. Impreza trwała do rana i praktycznie wszyscy się upili no może oprócz ciebie. Nadal masz filmik z tej imprezy co.

- Jasne,na kompie czasami go oglądam i mam niezły ubaw. Zwłaszcza jak zaczęła się gra w butelkę i padło na Carlosa i Eryka ,gdyby nie ty chyba zrobili by to przy wszystkich. Damian i reszta w ciszy słuchają rozmowy dziewczyn. Kim się śmieje.

- Fakt to było niezłe i dzięki za filmik.

- Nie ma sprawy. Tylko nie pokazuj go nikomu bo mi się oberwie ,teoretycznie nie powinno mnie tam być.

- Wiem nie pokaże. Reszta też nie. Jak wypijesz na pusty żołądek masz głupie pomysły wiesz,chociaż wypiłaś tylko trzy piwa smakowe. Uh ale się działo. - mówi Kim. Dziewczyny śmieją się. Na co Tommy i Damian patrzą na siebie bez słów porozumiewawczo.

- Dobra. Przejdźmy do głównego tematu o co zakład hm?-pyta Kicia.- Impreza była, szalone zakupy tez ,wypad do Tokio też,wypad do Amsterdamu również. Mam kto przegra zaprosi wszystkich do wytwórni Disneya. Kim zastanawia się chwile.

.Napisze do wszystkich o zakładzie.

- Świetnie ja nie mogę chyba że ...- myśli- daj mi trochę czasu muszę zobaczyć jak się sprawy będą miały jak na razie mam na głowie Damiana a jego ciężko jest wykiwać.

- Damian wrócił na stałe czy chwile?- pyta kelnerka.

-Grr. Na stałe od sierpnia. Ale jutro wyjeżdża.- mówi Patty intrygującym uśmiechem.

-Znam to spojrzenie. Jak wyjedzie to kto zostanie?

- Tommy i Adam. A jak Tommy wyjedzie do Chrisa,no wiesz. To tylko Adam i jego band.

-Adam ciebie nie znam tak dobrze jak ta trójka.- mówi Kim.

- Hm mówisz. Dzięki. Zakład trwa od sierpnia.- mówi dziewczyna i mruga okiem pokazując na naokoło stołu. Kim rozgląda się i zauważa Tomiego i Damiana. Kiwa głową i mówi ze smutkiem :

- Rozumiem zakład jest nie aktualny. Kicia patrzy na Damian i Tomiego.

-No właśnie nie ważny. Kim odchodzi z uśmiechem wie że to była prowokacja i zakład jest aktualny tylko ze nie od sierpnia tylko od lipca jak tylko Damian i Tommy wyjadą. Informuje resztę. Bedzie zabawnie. Damian patrzy z zmrużonymi oczami

- O co chodziło Kim z tą imprezą?

- A to. Przegrany zakład pomiędzy mną i reszta.- mówi Patty – przepraszam na chwile muszę do toalety za dużo wypiłam. Bierze torebkę i wstaje. Tommy patrzy za oddalająca się siostrą

- Ona coś kombinuje?- mówi.

-Zgadzam się.- mówi Damian – Hm wynika z tego ze planuje coś na sierpień. Więc nie mamy się czym martwic. Mnie natomiast zastanawia zakład i impreza oraz filmik z imprezy. Komputer został w hotelu jak mniemam.

- Tak - odpowiada Tommy – ciężko będzie się do niego dostać to był prezent od waszego informatyka. Damian patrzy na niego w szoku.

- żartujesz. To najlepszy legalny haker na świecie jak go znam to ten komputer ma lepsze zabezpieczenia niż sam Pentagon.

- Nie przesadzacie trochę – wtrąca Monty

- Nie ten haker to i tu Damian podaje jego dane .

- No to zonk.-mówi James. I rozmowa toczy się dalej. W tym samym czasie Patty wychodzi z toalety i tylnym wyjściem z restauracji gdzie czeka na nią Niko.

- Czołem

-Hej,jedziemy do hotelu. Damian wyjeżdża jutro rano zgadza się.

- Tak.

- Wyślij do niego SMS-a dwadzieścia minut po przyjeździe że jestem w hotelu.

-Spoko co planujesz?- mówi Marko.

- Kim się wygadała o filmiku z ostatniej imprezy. Jak znam Damiana to będzie się chciał dostać do mojego komputera ale nie ma szans .On mu nie pomoże. Ale i tak muszę go zabezpieczyć. A i jeszcze jedno założyłam się z Kim i resztą pomożecie mi.

Mężczyźni patrzą na nią z błyskiem w oku między ich czwórka a nią jest specyficzna umowa.

-Pomożemy ci.- odpowiada cała czwórka.-Będzie wesoło. Od kiedy zaczynamy.

- Od lipca jak tylko Tommy i Damian wyjadą. Dwadzieścia minut później samochód dojeżdża na miejsce a Patty kieruje się do swoich apartamentów i zabezpiecza filmik. Równo czterdzieści minut później Damian dostaje SMS-a że dziewczyna jest w hotelu. W restauracji Damian odczytuje SMS."Patty jest w hotelu- Niko."

-Właśnie dostałem wiadomość od Niko- mówi Damian – twoja siostra jest w hotelu -zwraca się do Tommiego.

-Żartujesz?Kiedy się tam dostała?

-Wygląda na to ze to było zaplanowane?- mówi Damian.- Wracamy do hotelu.

_**Pół godziny później – Hotel**_

Damian razem zresztą wracają do hotelu. Już od progu dochodzi ich głos dziewczyny z baru. Wchodzą i zastoją ją siedząca za barem i pijąca wodę rozmawiając z Artim.

- Jak tam Kicia,słyszałem że zostajesz na stałe.

-Zgadza się.

- No to będzie wesoło- mężczyzna śmieje się – Już drugi raz zwiałaś bratu raz ze studia a teraz z restauracji. I do tego jeszcze Damian.

- Damian dostał SMS-a że tu jestem więc nie nazwałabym tego ucieczką.

-Fakt o wilku mowa stoi w drzwiach i gapi się na ciebie z tą swoja zafrasowaną mina -mówi Art. Dziewczyna obraca się

- O cześć napijecie się wody Arti wam przyniesie jak grzecznie poprosicie prawda Arti -zwraca się do barmana

- Jasne. Damian podchodzi bliżej razem z Tommym.

- Znowu zwiałaś.

- Nie. Tylko wyszłam jak rozmawialiście. A to co innego. Nieprawdaż.-mówi biorąc łyk wody.-Zresztą jestem cała i zdrowa,prawda a skoro tu jesteś to dostałeś SMS-a.

-Nie wiem w co ty pogrywasz,ale to przestaje być zabawne wiesz?- mówi Tommy.-Damian jeśli się nie obrazisz jadę z tobą do Chrisa. Im wcześniej ustalimy zasady tym lepiej. Dziewczyna spogląda na Tommiego z strachem.

- Masz racje im wcześniej tym lepiej. Chris ma teraz dwa tygodnie wolnego. Tyle czasu wam powinno wystarczyć, o ile Adam się zgodzi.

- Nie ma problemu.

- No to jedziesz ze mną jutro rano. A ona -wskazuje na Patty – zostaje pod opieka Adama. Zgadzasz się .

- Jasne,jakoś sobie poradzę.-mówi Adam.

-Jakby co to dzwoń.-odpowiada Damian.- Możesz też liczyć na pomoc ochrony i personel hotelu.

- Dzięki -mówi Adam. Arti przynosi zamówiona wodę i wszyscy udają się do apartamentu Tomiego. Damian przez ponad trzy godziny uzgadnia z Adamem umowę pomiędzy nim jako menadżerem a zespołem. Obaj panowie podpisują ją. O 19 jedzą kolacje zamówiona do apartamentu i idą spać. Następnego dnia wcześnie rano Damian i Tommy mają samolot do Nowego Yorku ,gdzie mieści się firma Chrisa.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Rozdział 2 **_

Następnego dnia wcześnie rano Damian i Tommy Joe mają samolot do Nowego Yorku gdzie mieści się siedziba firmy Chrisa Andersona. Po spakowaniu bagaży i zostawienia informacji dla Patty Adama ochrony i obsługi hotelu wyruszają na lotnisko. Prywatno – firmowy samolot Chrisa czeka już na nich na lotnisku zatankowany i gotowy do lotu. Panowie wsiadają do niego i półtorej godziny później są już w nowym yorku. Gdzie na pasie lotniska czeka na nich limuzyna. wsiadają do niej i ruszają w kierunku firmy Chrisa,gdzie maja się spotkać. Wchodzą do firmy a później do biura Chrisa i witają się z nim.

-Cześć kochanie – Chris zwraca się do Damiana.- Jak tam sprawy w Los Angeles?Wszystko poszło pomyślnie?

-Oczywiście- mówi Damian i całuje Chrisa. Na co Tommy nie reaguje jedynie wchodzi do biura i siada na kanapie.

- Nadal jestem menadżerem twojej „siostry",ale jestem też menadżerem Adama Lamberta na jego własne życzenie .Podpisaliśmy wczoraj wieczorem umowę .-Chyba nie jesteś zły – mówi Damian -I ,ach Tommy Joe przyjechał ze mną wskazuje na siedzącego na kanapie mężczyznę.

- Och ,cześć Tommy jak tam sprawy z Kicia?

- Nie najlepiej – wzdycha Joe – Raz zwiała mi ze studia po wizycie u prawnika do centrum handlowego z ochrona i przyjaciółkami. Drugi raz z restauracji Damian był przy tym. I udało nam się podpisać umowę z wytwórnią dzięki Damianowi. Teraz jest pod opieką Adama. Ale coś czuje że jak mnie nie będzie to znowu coś wykombinuje.- mówi Tommy Joe.

- Ochy. To nie dobrze Adam sobie z nią nie poradzi. Wykiwa go zanim się obejrzy – mówi Chris – Musimy jak najszybciej ustalić zasady i reguły co jej wolno a co nie .Inaczej będzie kiepsko.

-Zgadzam się z Tobą – mówi Tommy – Mam dwa tygodnie urlopu ,żeby omówić te sprawy.

-Zostawiłeś ja z Adamem na dwa tygodnie .Boże jej wystarczą dwa dni i już ma go w garści i robi co chce.- marszy brwi Chris -Musimy się z tym uwinąć w tydzień. Jedzmy do mnie ogarniesz się zjesz śniadanie i zaczniemy od jutra .Panowie jada do domu państwa Andersonów. W dzień w dzień naradzają się w kwestii zasad i reguł .Po czterech dniach i dużej ilości wypitej kawy panowie dochodzą do konsensusu. I ustalają następujące zasady .

_**Reguły panujące w hotelu i studiu oraz podczas tras koncertowych są następujące:**_

jest najważniejsza jej podporządkowujemy inne plany. Nadal masz indywidualny tok nauczania. Tommy ustala plan zajęć i plan dnia.

ść przede wszystkim od lekcji po resztę kończąc. Trzymasz się planu dnia.

wolne spędzasz z Tommym ja w tym czasie jestem z Chrisem.

zakaz opuszczania studia i hotelu bez ochrony. Podczas trasy koncertowej dzieli apartament z Damianem i jemu jest posłuszna.

ła odpowiedzialność prawna spada na Tommy Joe, Chrisa i Damiana (kwestia obowiązków ,posłuszeństwa i karania).Bez ich zgody nie może zrobić nic co wiąże się z podpisaniem jakichkolwiek dokumentów.

_**Zasady panujące w trakcie imprez np. zaproszenie od koleżanki,imprezy oficjalne itp.**_

każdą imprezę może wyjść pod warunkiem że będzie z nią jej prywatna ochrona ,która po imprezie ją odwiezie a w trakcie będzie jej pilnować (czyli Niko,Marko ,Dereck i Deryl).

picia alkoholu czyli wszystkich alkoholi wysoko procentowych. Wolno jej pić wino ,szampana i tylko 3 piwa smakowe podczas całej imprezy i napoje bezalkoholowe.

jej spalić tylko 3 papierosy podczas całej imprezy ( normalnie 3 papierosy w ciągu dnia).

spożywania narkotyków innych środków odurzających.

_**W tym samym czasie u Patty**_

Tuz po wyjeździe Damiana i Tommiego do Nowego Yorku. Patty zaczyna realizować swój plan z pomocą ochrony. Już pierwszego dnia na Facebooku wstawia kilka nowych fotek. Natomiast na Twitterze przyjaciołom rozsyła następująca wiadomość „Wytwórnia Disneya".Wszyscy wiedzą o co chodzi cały pierwszy dzień spędza grzecznie w hotelu. Następnego dnia po śniadaniu i zostawieniu wiadomości w recepcji Adamowi że ten dzień tez spędzi w hotelu. Jedzie na umówione spotkanie z Alison ,Kim,Eryka i Carole. Umówiła się z nimi u Alison i pod domem zostawia skuter , na którym przyjechała oczywiście z ochrona. Dziewczyny omawiają plan.

-Cześć dziewczyny – mówi Patty wchodząc do salonu.

-Cześć -odpowiadają wszystkie cztery.

-Jak widzę udało cie się urwać- mówi Kim

- to nie było trudne Tomiego i Damiana nie ma ,wyjechali do Nowego Yorku, i wrócą góra z dwa tygodnie ,ale coś mi mówi że wcześniej więc musimy się sprężać. A jeżeli chodzi o Adama to jest w studiu i raczej wróci późno ok. 22 pm. Wystarczyło zostawić wiadomość w recepcji ,że zostaje w hotelu.- mówi Kicia.

-Jak zwykle cwana – mówi Carole.

-Właśnie jak tam z zakładem.- pyta Kicia.

-Ja ,Eryka ,Carole,Kim Carlos i Eryk obstawiają że wygrasz – mówi Alison – natomiast reszta że przegrasz jak zwykle.

-No właśnie jak zwykle -mówi Kicia – Moi ochroniarze nie obstawiają ,bo nie mogą to raz a dwa mi pomagają .Chociaż to ja wszystkim dyryguje,Jedna rzecz komunikujemy się za pomocą szyfru. Nie za pomocą Facebooka i Twittera,James się wygadał że Tommy sporadycznie sprawdza mój profil. Wiec to odpada.

- Tez to zauważyłam – mówi Kim.

- A co z informatykiem nie pomoże nam – mówi Eryka.

- Nie musi być ostrożny wystarczy że w miarę możliwości nas informuje .o tak jak teraz – mówi Patty i pokazuje telefon.-Właśnie przesłał mi kodowana wiadomość ,że Tommy wraca za tydzień Hm po jutrze wybieramy się do wytwórni Disneya na całe dwa dni. co wy na to ?

- Jestem za – mówi Kim

- Ja tez -odpowiada Carole.

-My również-potwierdzają Alison i Eryka

-Ok. Zadzwonię do Carlosa i Eryka żeby byli gotowi na pojutrze z hotelem i transportem. A wy poinformujcie resztę. aha nie zapomnijcie aparatów .będzie wesoło.

- tak jest.

-a jak się wyrwiesz z hotelu?- pyta Kim.

-Mam plan. Moi trzej znajomi będą mnie kryć:Arti – barman,Dawid z recepcji aha i jeszcze Nina pokojówka. Im ufam więc nie będzie problemu. No to do dzieła -mówi Patty.- Lece zobaczymy się pojutrze ,jakby co zdzwonimy się .

- pa – odpowiadają dziewczyny.

Patty wsiada na skuter i wraca do hotelu gdzie spędza resztę dnia .Następnego dnia realizuje swój plan. Dawid ,Arti i Nina obiecują ja kryć i o wszystkim informować .Laptopa pakuje ze sobą i kilka podręcznych rzeczy. Informatyk będzie wrzucał informacje na portale o ustalonej godzinie więc jest ok. Wreszcie nadszedł tan dzień. Adam wyjechał do studia. Klucze od apartamentu bierze ze sobą .Carlos dzwonił wczoraj wieczorem ze wszystko i wszyscy są gotowi. Więc ruszamy do wytwórni Disneya – myłki Patty- będzie fajnie. Samochód z chłopakami zawozi ja na pas startowy gdzie wszyscy już czekają. dwie i pół godziny później cała 20 osobowa ekipa jest już w hotelu i jeszcze tego samego dnia wyruszają na podbój wytwórni. Okazuje się wejście do wytwórni tak znanej osobie jak ona było proste. rozmawiają z ekipą ze znanych seriali ,aktorami ,robią zdjęcia filmiki zbierają autografy. Jedzą lody ,pizze i inne przysmaki i ogólnie świetnie się bawią. Sami tez pozują do zdjęć. Jedna z fanek chce mieć z nimi grupowe zdjęcie na co się zgadzają ,razem z autografami. Jeszcze tego samego dnia fotka ląduje na Facebooku i Twitterze. Następnego dnia znowu wybierają się do wytworni i świetnie się bawią. Późnym wieczorem wracają do hotelu,pakują się i następnego dnia rano wracają domu.

Nowy York

Tommy sprawdza konta i natrafia na zdjęcie.

-A niech mnie – mówi -znowu zwiała. I pokazuje Damianowi i Chrisowi fotkę razem z datą wstawienia jej na profilu.

-Hm wygląda na to że wybrała się z przyjaciółmi do wytwórni Disneya.- mówi Chris -Data jest sprzed dwóch dni. Może być już z powrotem w domu. Damian sprawdza profil dziewczyny.

-Właśnie ogłosiła że wygrała zakład.

-Pokaż – mówi Tommy Joe- a niech mnie czy to nie jest czasem ten zakład o którym rozmawiała z kelnerką w restauracji. Poczekaj chwile ta kelnerka była na tym grupowym zdjęciu.-pokazuje Tommy mężczyzną .Damian przygląda się bliżej

- Masz racje. Ta rozmowa w restauracji to była prowokacja. Dobrze wiedziała ze nas nie będzie i to wykorzystała na tą eskapadę. Hm ale wygląda na to ze wzięła ochronę ,

-Skąd ta pewność?- mówi Tommy

-Dzwoniłem wczoraj do hotelu,informowano mnie non stop że jest ale nie może podejść. A kiedy dzwoniłem do któregoś z ochroniarzy to zawsze słyszałem to samo że jest cala ,zdrowa i bezpieczna.

-Hm wygląda na to że oprócz ochrony i przyjaciół wciągnęła w to również personel hotelu,jak nie cały to kilka zaufanych osób- stwierdza Chris.

-No to świetnie mówi Tommy Joe-Eskapady z ochrona i przyjaciółmi bez naszej wiedzy. A personel hotelu ja kryje i zakład że również informuje.

-Zgadzam się Tobą przyjacielu.- mówi Chris.

-I co teraz- mówi Damian – Nie możemy przymykać na to oko .Wymienić ochrony też nie możemy ani personelu hotelu.

-jest jedno wyjście-mówi Chris – Musimy podpisać z hotelem tomką samą umowę jaką mamy ze studiem.

-Chyba żartujesz?- mówi Damian – Nie wiem co jest w tej umowie ,ale cale studio się jej boi jak się o niej mówi. Nie mówiąc o tym że boi się jej złamać.

- Ale to działa -mówi Chris.-Jestem o wszystkim informowany i od razu informuje was o tym co robi Patty.

- Raczej nie mamy wyboru – mówi Damian.

-Zgadzam się z Chrisem niech robi co trzeba ja wracam do siebie ustaliliśmy już wszystko co trzeba. Jakby były jakieś problemy to dam znać.-mówi Tommy ,wstaje i zbiera się do wyjścia. Pakuje się i jeszcze tego samego dnia wraca do Patty i Adama.

Następnego dnia w hotelu.

Tommy wrócił późno w nocy i odsypia podróż. Tymczasem jego siostra je śniadanie i rozmawia z Artim.

-Cześć Kate jak tam wypad do Los Angeles ?

- A dziek uje dobrze chcesz zobacz zdjęcia – Mówi Patty. W tym momencie do baru wchodzą Adam ,Tommy zaspany i reszta bandu .Siadają nie daleko i słuchają rozmowy.

-Jasne,kilka widziałem na Facebooku ale z tego co wiem masz ich więcej.- mówi Arti.

-Jasne zobacz i pokazuje fotki.-Tu jestem z Carlosem i Erykiem,a tutaj z dziewczynami tu jest kilka zabytków. O a tu mam filmik i puszcza go. Arti ogląda go z ciekawości w pewnym momencie zaczyna się śmiać.

- A niech mnie urządziliście sobie małą imprezkę z tego co widzę,Eryk jest niezłe wstawiony. Na słowa impreza Tommy i reszta podchodzą bliżej i zza pleców Artiego oglądają filmik. I to co widzą zwala ich z nóg. Patty nawet nie zauważyła ze Tommy tez ogląda filmik.

-Fakt mała impreza Eryk trochę przeholował miało pić kilka trunków a skończyło się na wielkim kacu następnego dnia.

-Nie tylko on przeholował dziewczyny tez- mówi Arti i pokazuje na Kim. Patty śmieje się .

-Cale one w pewnym momencie zaczęły tańczyć nago na środku pokoju .A reszta im w tym dopingowała, o tu Carle z butelka od whisky już pusta.-mówi Patty i pokazuje Artiemu.

-A ty gdzie jesteś co?- pyta. I w pewnym momencie widzi ja na ekranie.

-O wilku mowa – mówi – a w tle słychać głos"Moi mili gramy w butelkę ja zaczynam".Arti śmieje się.

- Jesteś nie możliwa,piłaś na pusty oładek co?.Ogląda dalej i nie może ze śmiechu. Za to Tommy ma minę jakby chciał kogoś zabić,najlepiej pierwszą lepsza osobę.

-Gra w butelkę w twoim wydaniu zawsze jest zabawna -mówi Arti.- Z iloma osobami się całowałaś co?

- Z dwoma może trzema a co?- pyta Kate – I tylko się całowaliśmy,tak jak widać. Niewinny kiss.

- Jasne niewinny kiss – Arti się śmieje – tak całus Tommiego i Adama tez był niewinny co?.Wszyscy wiemy że ty się przy tym nieźle bawisz.

- Jesteś niemożliwy ,zazdrościsz Carlosowi, co?Albo Erykowi. A może Alison. Też chciałbyś dostać takiego całusa - .i dziewczyna nachyla się a Arti odsuwa się.

-Wiem że takiego całusa od ciebie nie dostane. I oboje wiemy dlaczego.

- Fakt.- dziewczyna prostuje się a filmik się kończy.- Brat by się wściekł gdyby zobaczył ten filmik.

Tommy w pewnym momencie chrząka

-yyy. Dziewczyna razem z rozmówcą obraca się w stronę głosu.

- O cześć braciszku już wróciłeś?- pyta.

-Tak ,wczoraj wieczorem. I nie podoba mi się to co zobaczyłem.

-A co takiego zobaczyłeś?

-Filmik z pewną młoda,kompletnie wstawioną osóbką ,która gra w butelkę i zachowuje się nie odpowiednio jak na swój wiek.- mówi Tommy. Adam i reszta słuchają rozmowy z zapartym tchem ciekawi co będzie dalej.

-ONA kim mówisz i gdzie go widziałeś tez chętnie go obejrzę.-odpowiada Kate.

-Hm. Wydaje mi się że go widziałaś i sama brałaś w nim udział.

Dziewczyna patrzy na brata ze lekkim zdziwieniem i po chwili dochodzi do niej o czym on mówi. Patrzą na siebie z Artim i szepcze „pora wiać."Chłopak kiwa niezauważenie głową i mówi zerkając na zegarek :

-Nie byłaś umówiona z Erykiem. Chyba powinnaś już iść. Dziewczyna zerka na zegarek:

-A tak racja. Zobaczymy się wieczorem braciszku.-Zabiera laptopa i wychodzi,kiedy jest już za drzwiami rozluźnia się i spotyka Dawida.

-Hej. jak tam – i zerka do pomieszczenia – a rozumiem,zobaczymy się wieczorem.

-Tak. Wieczorem. Pa.-mówi i idzie w stronę wyjścia z hotelu,gdzie czeka na nią auto. W hotelowym barze Tommy otrząsa się z szoku i patrzy na Adama. Ocknąwszy się z szoku biegnie w stronę wyjścia i chwyta siostrę za rękę zanim ta jeszcze nie wsiadła do auta i ciągnie ja w stronę holu,mówiąc w międzyczasie kierowcy żeby wrócił na parking. Ciągnie ja przez całą drogę do apartamentu gdzie przeprowadzają ze sobą długa i bardzo nerwową rozmowę ,która kończy się kłótnią,paroma wykrzyczanymi w gniewie nieprzemyślanymi słowami i pyskówką. Tommy Joe postanawia nocować w apartamentach Adam,jest tak zły że niechcący mógłby uderzyć siostrę czego by sobie nie wybaczył. Miesiąc wakacji mija w zastraszającym tempie a rodzeństwo nadal ze sobą nie rozmawia. Napięta atmosfera trwa nie tylko w studiu ale również w hotelu. Nikt nie chce się wtrącać. Któregoś pięknego dnia wraca Damian a razem z nim cały zespół Patty i wprowadzą się do hotelu na to samo piętro co zespół Adama. Jeszcze tego samego dnia wieczorem wszyscy się poznają. Patty z nutka dumy przestawia Adamowi i reszcie swój zespół.

- Hej cześć ,poznajcie mój zespół : to jest Ryan – gitara i dyrektor muzyczny a to Marko -klawisze i również dyrektor muzyczny ;ten szalony blondyn to Dean – perkusja a obok niego siedzi Carl – gitara basowa. Te dwie szalone dziewczyny już znacie to Kim i Carole -mój chórek. A po przeciwnej stronie kanapy siedzą moi tancerze Carlos i Eryk oraz tancerki Alison i Eryka. Oni wszyscy są również prywatnie moimi przyjaciółmi. Od poniedziałku wracam do studia nagrywać piosenki przez ostanie kilka miesięcy napisałam ich kilka.

- Kilka to znaczy ile?-pyta Damian -Chyba pamiętasz że na swojej nowej płycie musisz mieć zgodnie z umową przynajmniej dwie piosenki Adama.

-Wiem ,już wybrałam :"Better Than I Know Myself" *," Music Again"* ,"Pop that lock"* i „Kiki in"*.

-Ale to są cztery a nie dwie?- mówi Adam .

-Zgodnie z umową minimum były dwie ,ale mogłam wybrać więcej więc wybrałam.-odpowiada Patty. Tommy siedzi cicho i milczy.

- A co z tobą Tommy Joe nigdy nie byłeś taki milczący?- pyta Damian

- Pokłóciłem się z Kate nie gadamy już prawie dwa tygodnie.-odpowiada mężczyzna.

-A oco poszło?- pyta Damian.

- O filmik z zakładu a właściwie filmiki z zakładów.- odpowiada Kitty.- Jak na 14 latka jest zbyt otwarta i szalona.

-Ma to po Tobie macie podobne charaktery jak byłeś w jej wieku byłeś gorszy.

-Ha ha. Dawno i nie prawda – mówi Tommy.

-Wmawiaj sobie, obaj wiemy ze to prawda. Byłeś i jesteś nieokrzesany,ale za to dziewczyny i chłopcy cię Lubia niekiedy nawet coś więcej niż lubią. Jesteś uroczy nieokrzesany ,trochę dziewczęcy i buntowniczy. A zapomniałbym , wrażliwy i cholernie przystojny. To nawiasem mówiąc jest słodkie,jak ty – mówi Damian i porusza brwiami w sugestywny sposób co powoduje że Joe się śmieje a siedzący obok Adam ma kosmate myśli. Damian odwraca się do Kate i pyta

- Wybrałaś już piosenki na teledysk?

-Jasne będzie to „Pop hat lock" i -waham się pomiędzy „Running „*a „Beter than I know myself"*- chyba wybiorę tą ostatnią ale chciałabym ją zadedykować bliskiej mi osobie jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko?

- Nie nie mam,a komu.- pyta Damian.

- To niespodzianka. Dowiesz się jak nagramy teledysk nawet mam ciekawą fabułę do niego. Mam ciekawą do obu teledysków.

-To znaczy – pyta – zazwyczaj jest to coś szalonego i niebezpiecznego,hm i niegrzecznego.

- I masz racje co powiesz na to :Jestem w hotelu rozmawiamy o tym żebym poszła do szkoły, ja się nie zgadzam w końcu po wielu kłótniach posyłają mnie do szkoły. Przez kilka miesięcy jest spokój,siedzę grzecznie w klasie i się uczę. Któregoś dnia się dowiaduje ze nie daleko mojej szkoły jest koncert Adama i wraz z przyjaciółmi postanawiamy uciec na ten koncert. Zamykamy nauczycieli w pokoju nauczycielskim włączamy alarm przeciwpożarowy i uciekamy w stronę stadionu gdzie ma się on odbyć .Tam się spotykamy 20 osobową ekipą. Dostajemy się ,wcześniej oszukując ochroną i tańczymy w tłumie w rytmie muzyki. Wracamy do domu dopiero o trzeciej nad ranem,co poniektórzy z nas są nieźle wstawieni. Po drodze poszliśmy na piwo.

- Ciekawa interpretacja słów nie powiem – mówi Adam.

- Hm mam też pomysł fabuły do" Naked Love"* ale jest trochą niecenzuralny co ty na to -mówi Patty.- A to była fabuła do „Pop that Lock"*.

-Hm jestem zainteresowany?- mówi Adam – Nawijaj.

-Nie radze jak ona mówi że jest niecenzuralny to teledysk będzie można puszczać dopiero po 23, a to ma być dla wszystkich.

- o.

Dziewczyna patrzy na Adama i się śmieję oraz pokazuje język. Robi się późno i co po nie którzy idą spać zostaje tylko Adam ,Damian i Tommy Joe.

-Powinniście pogadać – mówi Adam do Tommiego – to już trwa za długo i atmosfera jest nieprzyjemna nie mówiąc o tym że nikt nie chce się wtrącać ale wszyscy mają już tego dosyć. Ty chodzisz jak zombi i warczysz na wszystkich a ona siedzi i przeważnie gapi się w sufit, co wiem od Ryana że to do niej nie podobne. Oboje tylko się nakręcacie a powinniście porozmawiać.

- Adam ma racje – mówi Damian – jestem tu kilka dni i widzę co się dzieje do was obojga nie podobne. Pogadajcie ,ale coś czuje że to ona wyciągnie rękę do zgody i zrobi to niedługo. Następnego ranka band Patty wraz z nią przybywają do studia i zaczynają pisać muzykę do tekstów i nagrywać. Praca wre przez 8 osiem godzin w dzień w dzień. Po dwóch miesiącach i wielu głupawkach płyta z 20 kawałkami jest gotowa. Cała ekipa po dwóch miesiącach odpoczynku miała nadmiar weny i zapału co niemiara że wszystko zostało osiągnięte w rekordowym jak dla nich tempie. Ryan,Marko i reszta musieli tylko dopasować muzykę i zrobić poprawki,ponieważ Patty w wolnym czasie ,zwłaszcza kiedy miała wenę pisała muzykę nawet do kilku tekstów jednocześnie. Nagranie tego wszystkiego też nie zajęło dużo czasu zwłaszcza że oni wszyscy znali się jak przysłowiowe łyse konie i na bieżąco robili poprawki,kiedy coś nie wyszło. Studio dawno nie miało tak zgranego zespołu. Na dodatek szli jak burza i prawie ukończyli wszystko przed terminem właśnie prawie ,zostały tylko teledyski. Po zebraniu ,które nasza bandowa ekipa miała dwa dni po ostatnim nagraniu postanowili że nagrają teledyski do dwóch kompletnie innych piosenek niż pierwotnie planowali. Wybrali „Music Again"* i „Better Than I Know Myself"*.Ta ostatnia została dedykowana Tommiemu. Dedykacja pojawiła się na wstępie teledysku i na płycie pod tą piosenką. Pracę nad teledyskiem zaczęły się dwa dni później po umówieniu się z reżyserem i producentem. Reżyserem była ta sama osoba do obu video nagrań. Patty i jej band współpracowali już wcześniej z tym reżyserem więc wiedzieli na czym stoją. Najpierw zaczęli od Music Again. Fabula była mniej więcej taka czwórka przyjaciół spotyka się w barze niby nic ich nie łączy ,ale pozory mylą i w miarę jak leci piosenka,która muzyk śpiewa na scenie w pubie,wszystko się zmienia. Wszyscy myślą ze to są dwie pary. Chłopak z dziewczyna podwójna randka,dopiero na samym końcu okazuje się że to są dwie pary ale kombinacja jest inna – dwóch chłopaków i dwie dziewczyny. Obie pary dostają się do domów i budzą we wspólnym łóżku. Kręcili ujęcia w kilku różnych miejscach i znalezienie odpowiedniego pubu tez trochą zajęło. Teledysk kończy się ujęciem ,gdzie obie pary patrząc sobie głęboko w oczy ćwiczą układ taneczny. Po tygodniu pracy nad video-klipem i dwóch dniach przerwy zaczęli pracę nad następnym video nagraniem. To nagranie było troszkę osobiste. Cześć scen była nakręcona a część była z prywatnego archiwum Patty. Ale wszystko zostało tak zmontowane,że nikt nie zauważył by nawet które to prywatne archiwa. Wszystko razem tworzyło spójną całość i i nadawało treść piosence oraz oddawało jej przesłanie. Piosenka przez cały teledysk leci tylko i wyłącznie przy akompaniamencie gitary. Patty śpiewa ją w wersji akustycznej na płycie. Samo nagrywanie scen do obu nagrań zajęło ponad dwa tygodnie ,natomiast montaż trwał dodatkowy tydzień. Po trzech tygodniach nagrania były zmontowane i przysłane do studia żeby je można było obejrzeć. Patty razem z bratem i 20 osobowa ekipa siedziała akurat w apartamencie jedząc lunch ,kiedy jak burza do pokoju wpadł Damian,mówiąc:

- Mam twoje nagrania właśnie kurier dostarczył, no wiaruchna oglądamy.

-Jasne – mówią Ryan ,Marko i reszta ekipy.

-Jestem ciekaw jak wyszło -mówi Adam.

- Ja też – mówi James i Terenc jednocześnie.

Damian wyjmuje pierwsza płytę i wkłada do odtwarzacza i włącza telewizor. Po sekundzie zaczyna lecieć muzyka i pojawia się obraz. Całe nagranie trwa ok. 5 minut i robi na wszystkich wrażenie zwłaszcza że pierwsza piosenka to „Music Alain".Po chwili na początku następnej piosenki słychać dedykacje a dopiero później leci nagranie. Całość trwa ponad 5 minut i wywołuje szok i niedowierzanie na twarzy praktycznie wszystkich oprócz samego zainteresowanego. Joe patrzy w obraz jak wmurowany dopiero po kilku minutach dochodzi do niego to co zobaczył. Nie które sceny były znajome takie jak nauka gry na gitarze i klawiszach czy nauka jazdy na skuterze oraz wspólna jazda na motorze. Oczy rodzeństwa się spotkały i zrozumieli się bez słów. Dziewczyna podeszła do brata,usiadła na kolanach mocno przytulając się do niego powiedziała:Przepraszam,cię za wszystko braciszku. Pamiętaj że cię kocham mimo tego co czasem zrobię czy powiem. Mężczyzna przytulił ją mocniej do siebie i zaczął głaskać po plecach w geście pocieszenia i otuchy. Po chwili odsunął ja na chwile od siebie zęby pocałować w czoło i tulił ja dalej. Damian i reszta spojrzeli po odrętwieniu na nich.

- Wygląda na to że konflikt zażegnany i się pogodzili.-szepcze menadżer.

-Wygląda na to że masz racje,nigdy nie widziałem żeby Tommiemu oczy się tak świeciły ze szczęścia.- mówi Adam – nawet przy mnie i reszcie oczy mu się świecą ,kiedy jest wesoły ale nie aż tak.

- Och na pewno nie ,tylko siostra na niego tak działa. Radze ci uważać na Halloween i Prima Aprilis.

- Czemu?

- Ta dwójka razem robi mega dowcipy. Do dzisiaj nie mogę zapomnieć ostatniego.- mówi Damian. Po chwili Patty schodzi z kolan brata i siada obok niego i pyta

- I jak wam się podoba możemy tak wysłać do stacji telewizyjnych.

-Ja się zgadzam – odpowiada Joe.

- Ja tez – potwierdza Damian.

Reszta kiwa głowami na znak zgody. Dwa dni później oba nagrania zostają wyemitowane w telewizji i na oficjalnej stronie YouTube artystki i jej stronie internatowej. Już w pierwszym tygodniu największą popularność zdobywa teledysk z piosenką „Better Than I Know Myself"*.Na obu stronach są same pochlebne komentarze,a Tommy został skomplementowany jako seksowne ciacho nie zliczoną ilość razy. Rodzeństwo czyta komentarze i czasami na nie odpowiada sporadycznie się śmiejąc i kiwając głowami. Nikt do dzisiaj nie wie, kto tak do końca odpowiada na komentarze,ponieważ oboje używają tego samego nicku. Może tajemnica zostanie kiedyś odkryta,ale znając tą dwójkę nie tak prędko. Nawet przyjaciele o nim nie wiedzą.

*Tytuły piosenek oznaczone gwiazdką i pisane w cudzysłowie należą do Adam Lamberta. Natomiast teledyski są inwencją twórczą autora.


End file.
